A Year In Their Lives
by UpAllNightWriting
Summary: The title pretty much says it all... See what happens to the NCIS team as the new year begins and they start the cycle all over again as the new year takes off. What will come for the team? Better description inside. Occasional pairings, all that jazz. Rating may or may not change later on, but nothing above T.
1. January

**Hey all! Happy New Year! Here's my latest story... This is basically what the title says, a year in the team's lives. Most of the chapters will be about this long, but some are a little longer. I've written little snippets for different days of the year, and I will post them on the day that they take place on, so expect an update around once a week, maybe longer in some cases. I hope you like the first chapter!**

**2013**

**January**

**Tuesday, 1st**

Ziva looked up at Tim, who exchanged the look. Tim eyed Gibbs' empty desk. Typical. No one knew where Gibbs was until the team got a case, just that he came when they got one. Ziva looked across the way to Tony's empty desk. Also typical, at least for that particular day. Ziva imagined that Tony was in his apartment with a woman in his bed, too hungover to even call in sick.

When Gibbs walked in, Tim feared the worst. He expected Gibbs to ask where Tony was, but he didn't. That could be because when he walked in, Gibbs was on the phone, but one could never be too sure. It was, after all, Gibbs. Ziva knew that most likely meant they had a case. Without Tony, their work would go much slower, and things would be a little awkward between the agents, but they'd worked without him before. It was easy enough to do when ever necessary.

"We got a case, boss?" Tim asked, one hand on his gear bag, the other on the drawer that housed his badge and gun.

"No. DiNozzo called. I think. I managed to make out him saying that he's not coming in today." Gibbs said, sitting down at his desk. Tim sighed and returned his attention to the game of solitaire he was playing on his computer, and Ziva shrugged.

"I thought that would happen." she stated. Gibbs glanced over.

"Happens every year, Ziva."

**And that's it! Let me know what you thought of the first chapter. I know it isn't much, but things get better as time goes along. Thanks for reading and until next time, Owl.**


	2. Cold Season

**Yay! Next chapter! Thank you so much for the great response the story has gotten! I'm glad everybody is enjoying it! **

**Monday, 7th**

Tony sighed and rubbed his nose for what seemed like the millionth time as his trash can slowly filled up with tissues. He had resorted to breathing out of his mouth about twenty minuets ago because his nose was completely stuffed up. It was cold season.

"DiNozzo, if you keep sniveling, I will rip your nose off!" Ziva yelled, tired of hearing the annoying sound.

"I think the word you're looking for is sniffling, Ziva. Sniveling is whining and complaining." Tony said, glaring at her.

"Actually, sniveling and sniffling mean the same thing. Sniveling has two meanings, but its primary meaning is cry and-" Tim started, only to be cut off by the obviously sick Tony.

"Can it, probalicious. No one cares." Tony said, his voice sounding very nasally. Ziva snickered and went back to checking her email. The elevator dinged and Gibbs walked out, a coffee cup glued to his hand as usual. He stopped at Tony's desk, seeing all the empty tissue boxes and DiNozzo's failed attempt at trying to blow his nose. He looked up at his boss.

"Hi boss." Tony greeted the man with his stuffed up voice.

"You look like crap, DiNozzo." the older man observed.

"I know."

"You sick?"

"Very."

"Can you work?"

"No." Tony said at first. Gibbs glared at him as he sat down at his desk.

"I mean, of course I can. I'm gonna go find some hot peppers or something like that to clear out my head." Tony said, getting up.

"No, you're not. You are going to go get Newman down in Cybercrimes and tell him that he filled the wrong report." Gibbs said, throwing a file at Tony. He frowned and walked off to the basement.

"Hey, Tony. I hear that David Wayne down there brings chips and dip to work on Mondays for the office. Maybe he'll have some spicy peppers for ya." Tim suggested. Tony laughed and continued walking.

"Yeah right."

**Thank you so much to everyone who followed, reviewed, and read the story! I appreciate it so much! Until the next chapter, Owl.**


	3. What is Wrong With Gibbs? (Part 1)

**Hey everybody! It's time for a new chapter! Hope you like this one... It's a bit longer than the previous two and there's a cliffhanger at the end. Enjoy!**

**Friday, 11th**

"Guess what day it is, team!" Tony said as he stepped out of the elevator and into the bullpen.

"The 11th?" Ziva guessed, not really caring.

"No, Zee-vah! It's Friday!" Tony said, sitting down at his desk.

"Darn. It slipped my mind." Tim commented, also not caring.

"Well, I, for one, am excited. Friday means the weekend."

"Not unless we catch a case." Tim said, looking over at his partner. That's when Gibbs walked in.

"We don't have a case do we boss?" Tony asked, mortified. He couldn't bear working another weekend. There had been way too many already, and Tony desperately wanted to catch the James Bond movie marathon that was playing on Saturday.

"Nope. Not today." Gibbs said a bit too cheerfully, carrying a tray of coffees in his hand. He sat down at his desk and took a permanent marker out. Tony and Tim watched carefully and discretely as their boss wrote something on each of the cups. Gibbs stood up, with one cup in each hand.

He first walked over to Ziva's desk and placed the cup down, so the word was facing at just the right angle for Tony to read it. It said 'Ziva' on it. The next thing Tim knew, there was coffee on his desk with his name on it. Tony received a cup as well. He took a sip. 'Wow. Two creams. Just how I like it...' Tim thought the same about his coffee.

"Something special going on today, boss?" Tony asked, worried about what could have happened to make Gibbs be nice to them. Tony opened an IM with Tim and Ziva at the same time they thought to do so.

MovieDude: Why would Gibbs bring us coffee?

AwesomeNinja09: I thought the world was ending...

TechMaster77: What if there's something up with his dad?

MovieDude: Probie's got a point. Should we ask him about it?

Tim scoffed from the other side of the bullpen as he received Tony's message and began to type his reply.

TechMaster77: You can, but I value my life.

AwesomeNinja09: McGee is right. Gibbs does not like when we pry into his life.

TechMaster77: Well who does?

MovieDude: Then what do we do? Tim, you remember the last time Gibbs was nice to us, don't you?

TechMaster77: How could I forget anything that happened those three days, DiNozzo?

AwesomeNinja09: I am lost. Catch me up?

MovieDude: You don't want to know...

TechMaster77: So, back to the original topic, What are we going to do?

MovieDude: I have no Idea, Probie.

AwesomeNinja09: How about we just let him mull it over? If he wants to tell us, he will

MovieDude: Gibbs never shares anything, though

TechMaster77: I think that's Ziva's point, Tony. Later guys.

_TechMaster77 has signed off._

AwesomeNinja09: Just let it go, Tony.

_AwesomeNinja09 has signed off._

MovieDude: But I don't want to!

_MovieDude had signed off. Chat has ended._

The three team mates shared uneasy glances after their chat. What were they going to do? What was up with Gibbs?

**Hope you figured out their chat names... I think they were fairly obvious. Well there's lots of questions that need answering... the kind of sort of Part 2 is coming on Monday. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It means so much to me! ~Owl**


	4. What is Wrong With Gibbs? (Part 2)

**And here is part two! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot! Enjoy!**

**Monday, 14th**

MovieDude: I FOUND OUT WHAT IS WRONG WITH GIBBS!

TechMaster77: Do tell.

MovieDude: His mom died 40 years ago last weekend. ;(

AwesomeNinja09: That is so sad.

TechMaster77: Poor man. All the crap he's been through. It would suck to be him.

MovieDude: NO, REALLY PROBIE?

AwesomeNinja09: That still does not explain why he was so nice...

TechMaster77: He gets really nice when ever he's throughly depressed or extremely pissed off.

AwesomeNinja09: But that doesn't explain why he gave us coffee...

MovieDude: CODE ORANGE!

_MovieDude has signed off_

_AwesomeNinja09 and TechMaster77 have signed off. Chat has ended._

Tony closed out of chat as soon as he saw Gibbs coming. Code Orange was pretty smart of McGee to think of, Tony thought as he made himself look busy. He had already done his work, like usual... But, Gibbs already knew that probably. Gibbs is all-knowing. Before the lunch break, the current case the team had was solved. The guy was in custody. Tim sat there, eating a hamburger and doing case reports. God, paper work could really be a pain sometimes.

Especially when they didn't 'follow the rules' and had to write a bunch of other stuff for Vance. Pish posh. Tim thought that the whole team had clearly established that unspoken rule that 'rules', as other people called them, didn't necessarily apply to Team Gibbs all the time. If they broke one, it normally didn't matter unless there were security cameras. Gibbs just denied, denied, denied if there was nothing to prove they did something wrong. Tim, Tony, and Ziva all knew that by now. Stupid guy just had to get shot where there was a security camera...

So, Tim was stuck at the office for five hours writing incident reports, witness statements, case reports, and all of that stuff the team had to do after they wrapped one up. Tim just loved paperwork. Especially when all Tony could do was make paper airplanes with silly messages on them and fly them around the office.

Sometimes people would reply, and an even fewer amount had something nice to say. The ones he'd gotten so far entailed the date, time, and place of the next movie night, brought to you by DiNozzo. Tim kept that one because the movie playing at Theater de DiNozzo (As Tony affectionately called his apartment) was Lord of the Rings. Among the other childish and practically pointless comments Tim'd received within the last hour were-

Hey, Probie- Doesn't Ziva look incredible today? I think she bought a new pair of cargo pants.

LOL. Look at Gibbs' blood shot eyes. How many bottles of bourbon do you wager? And how late did he stay up?

Where'd you get that tie? I like it. Not to be weird. My shirt's Armani, of course. My dad gave it to me. Hey, speaking of dads, did you and daddy McGee work it out?

You wanna get a drink with Jimmy and Breena tonight? The gremlin just IMed me.

The next one Tim replied to...

_Tony:_ You finish your incident report yet?

_Tim:_ Yes. What do you want?

_Tony:_ Um, I didn't study... Hell, I didn't pay attention to anything from the whole chapter. All I know is some super short guy Vance fell down at a Waterloo... Or was that Napoleon Dynamite? Anyway... Can I copy off your test? I swear that if the teacher catches me cheating, I'll tell him that I stole it when you weren't looking.

Tim wadded up the next note and threw it at Tony, hitting him in the head.

_Tim:_ You. Are. An. Idiot. Tell Jimmy that I'll be there tonight

The messages continued until five o' clock, when everybody except for Ducky and Gibbs went to the bar for a celebratory drink or two. It was, as tony pointed out, a school night. Jimmy was excited every one was going to be there. It had been a while since they had all gotten together. As they sat at the bar, Jimmy flashed back through the previous year. All the Christmas presents, Thanksgiving turkeys, trick-or-treaters, house-warming gifts, honeymoon memories, hospital moments...

_Flashback _

"Oh- Oh my God. Has Dr. Mallard been notified yet?" Jimmy said, holding Breena in his arms. He just couldn't believe that Dearing would go that far.

"Yeah. But he just stopped talking in the middle of the call... I figured his battery ran out." Jimmy felt a knot in his stomach.

"How long ago was this?" Jimmy asked, worried.

"Just before I called you." the agent said, confused.

"Ok. T- Thanks." Jimmy said, hanging up the phone.

"Bree, do you know where Ducky went?" he asked.

"Um... I think he was going to walk down by the beach. Don't know why though... it's a yucky day out." she replied. Jimmy was out the door before she finished. He ran as fast as he could down to the beach twenty yards away from their hotel. When he got there, he started screaming.

"DR. MALLARD?" Dr. Mallard would never let his phone die. He was too prudent for that. He saw Breena rush out behind him. She grabbed his hand as Jimmy scanned the beach for any sign of his beloved co worker and mentor. After an agonizing thirty seconds, Breena spotted something.

"Over there!" she pointed to her left. Jimmy looked and saw a horrible sight. He ran over, his lungs still recovering from his last sprint.

"Dr. Mallard!" he screamed into Ducky's ear.

"Bree! Call 911!" he yelled. She fidgeted for her phone, while Jimmy turned him over and started to administer CPR. When the operator asked what was the problem, Breena put the phone on speaker. Tears were streaming down Jimmy's face as he tried to save Ducky's life.

"Ok, sir. An ambulance will be there in a few minuets." the calm operator said.

"Tell them to hurry. We are federal agents!" Jimmy said, trying to get props for being NCIS.

"Ok, thank you. They're speeding up. But we'll have to verify that when we get there." she stated.

"Thank you." Jimmy politely said, not wanting to sound desperate.

"Bree, go get my ID please. " Jimmy was breathing so heavy, he was in the middle of a full scale panic attack. After the paramedics got there, Jimmy and Breena went off with him to the hospital.

'It's amazing that he even survived it.' That's what the doctors told him. 'Jimmy, you're a hero among the agency.' That's what Vance said. And for the first few days, Jimmy was really proud of himself as well. 'Married for less than two hours, and you're already doing amazing things for me... and your team.' That's what Breena had said, right before she kissed him. But now, Jimmy was just glad he'd followed his gut. So that's what he said when Gibbs pulled him aside and talked to him.

Flash-forward.

After a long four hours of drinking and story telling, the team went their separate ways for the night and said farewell to each other until the next day. All was well.

**And that's all for now! Let me know what you thought, and if you have any ideas for something you want to happen on a day because I love to see your comments! Thanks for reading and until next time, Owl.**


	5. Ice Skating

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, but I've been having a bit of writer's block lately. Anyways, enough of my pointless rambling. Enjoy! **

**Monday, 21st**

"You've got to be kidding me." Tim said into the phone.

"Well I'm not. Come on. Get out of your apartment and come to the parking lot. Ziva's coming too. It'll be fun." Tony pleaded.

"No." Tim said adamantly.

"What were you going to do on your day off then?" Tony asked.

"Wait for Gibbs to call us in." Tim responded dully.

"Come on, McGee! Have a little fun!" Ziva yelled in the background. Tim sighed. Tony and Ziva were sitting in Tony's car in the parking lot of Tim's apartment complex. Tony had called him about ten minuets ago and they had spent the entire time arguing about wether or not Tim was going to come with the two of them to go ice skating downtown. Tim sighed again and went to grab his heavier coat along with his hat, scarf, and gloves.

"So what's your answer?" Tony said. Tim hung up with out responding.

"What did he say?" Ziva asked as Tony put his phone in the cup holder.

"He didn't say anything. He just hung up." Tony answered.

"Oh." Ziva said. Tony nodded in agreement. The door to the complex opened, and none other than Tim McGee walked out.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Tony shouted as Tim opened the back seat door.

"McGee!" Ziva said. Tim smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright. Let's get going." he said, buckling himself in.

"Let's hit the ice!" Tony said, driving off.

**~~~xxx~~~**

After a very long pit stop at a gas station, where Tony not only filled up, but also went to the bathroom, they arrived at the skating rink.

"Have you ever been ice skating Ziva?" Tim asked as they went over to rent some skates for the day. Ziva shook her head.

"Not really. But I have been roller skating and I imagine it is much like that, is it not?" she guessed. Tim shrugged.

"More or less." he concluded. The three friends went over to the benches and took their boots off and slid their skates on. Tim and Tony stood up with ease and began to walk around on the rubber padding that covered the ground. Ziva, not so much.

"Um... Tony? How is one supposed to stand up and walk around on these?" Ziva questioned as she tried again to do so. Tony smiled and rubbed his hands together in an attempt to drive the cold away.

"It's fairly simple, Ziva. Here, grab my hands, I'll pull you up." Tony suggested, waddling over to his partner.

"Ok." she said, grabbing his hands.

"Alright. On three you stand up." Tony said, returning the squeeze.

"One, two, three! Nice, Ziva. See? It's not that hard." Tony said as he helped her over to the rink.

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva smiled at him just as Tim, who had been skating the entire time, came around. He swiftly stopped, shredding ice in the process, and greeted his co-workers.

"Hey guys. What took you so long?" Tim asked.

"Ziva couldn't stand up." Tony said, glancing over at his partner again.

"Haha very funny. Make fun of the Israeli." she said jokingly.

"Jeez, Tim," Tony said, seeing all the shaved ice where Tim stopped himself, "where'd you learn to ice skate?" he asked, slightly impressed. When ever Tony wanted to stop, he always skated over tot he wall and slammed himself into it.

"When my dad was stationed up in New York, I went ice skating a lot with Sarah. She dragged me to some classes, but all I remember now is how to stop without falling." he said with a laugh.

"Nice. I've been ice skating at Rockefeller before. It's pretty fun." Tony said.

"Well I have never been and would like to go, so why don't we start?" Ziva suggested. The guys smiled and opened up for Ziva to begin skating.

"Woah." Tony said, his jaw dropping as Ziva skated off.

"She's a natural." Tim said, also very impressed.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Tony agreed. Tim nudged his partner and spoke.

"Hey, come on. Let's try and catch up to her." Tim said, taking off as well, Tony right behind him.

**~~~xxx~~~**

After a few hours of the trio skating on and off, they returned their skates and went to Starbucks for some warm hot chocolate.

"Well. I had fun today." Ziva stated as they walked back to Tony's car to drink their beverages on the way home. Tony and McGee nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It was much better than sitting alone in my apartment all day, that's for sure." Tim said. Tony smiled as he started the car and blasted heat into the vehicle.

"That's true. We should do stuff like this more often." Tony agreed.

"Don't you have better, cooler friends to hang out with?" Ziva teased.

"Well... Not really." he admitted.

"You tell people that all the time when you cancel stuff." Tim questioned. Tony laughed a bit as he began to drive.

"Look, when I say that, I'm talking about you guys. You two plus Abby and Palmer _are_ my better, cooler friends."

**Yay! Next chapter is coming Wednesday! Let me know what you thought because I love reviews! If you have any suggestions for something that you want to happen on a day, let me know and I'll most likely put it in! thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and following! ~Owl**


	6. Consolation For The Worried

**So there wasn't much time in between chapters this time because I felt guilty for not having one to post until today so I wrote the previous one the day of. This one, however, has been written for a while and it's pretty long. i considered breaking it up into a two parter, but that didn't seem right. So, on that note, Enjoy!**

**Wednesday, 23rd**

"No, mom. I really don't want to talk to him!" Tim almost yelled at his mother as he walked into work. He immediately regretted it when he said it. Both Tony and Ziva were staring at him and she was crying on the other line.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I... I know, mom. I didn't mean it like that... Of course I want to fix this! Its just that he was the one who hurt me. I shouldn't have to be the one who reaches out... Ok, mom. I love you too. Tell Sarah I said hey if they let you... No, there is nothing I want to tell my father." Tim hung up before a response came.

"God, mom, I love you, but sometimes you can be super annoying." Tim sighed.

"Daddy troubles, Timmy?" Tony said, looking to the agitated man.

"Yes, Tony. And you're one to talk. Both of you know how that feels." Tim said, striking a nerve in both of his fellow agents. They both turned to their computer screens, very hurt that their friend would say something like that. When he noticed the silence he'd caused, Tim felt bad.

"Oh, jeez. I'm- I'm sorry Ziva... I didn't mean to... God what is wrong with me?" Ziva put her head in her hands.

"That was cold, McGee. Real cold." Tony said, not looking away from his computer screen.

"I- I know. Im sorry, both of you. I really truly am." Tim tried to apologize, but neither of them were having it.

"McGee. What is wrong? You have been acting strange all week." Ziva said, stopping to look at him. Even though what her partner had just said made her very upset, she was still concerned for her friend.

"Yeah? I should have figured it would show. Sarah's been having some problems." "What's going on, Tim?" Tony asked, also concerned. When anybody brought family up at NCIS, it deserved attention, even if the probie did just screw up to the max.

"She- she's got pneumonia. It's pretty bad. She's been in the hospital for a week." Tim said, giving in. "Oh, McGee. That is horrible!" Ziva responded to the bad news.

"How is she?" Tony asked, walking over to his friend.

"Well, my mom said that it's getting better but very slowly... I went to see her the other day, but they wouldn't let me in. I guess she wasn't up to it or was sleeping. They said they'd call me when I could come in again. It's been killing me." Tim informed his coworkers.

"I am sorry. I did not know what you were going through." Ziva said, apologizing for being rude.

"Yeah, me too. I know exactly how you feel, McBrother." Tony said, remembering his mom. "We're here for you. You know that, right?" Tony whispered in his best friend's ear. "Yeah. I know. Thanks, Tony. It really means a lot. I appreciate it." Tim said, looking up at his partner.

"Just wanted to make sure, kid. She'll pull through. She's strong." Tony said as he walked back to his desk. Gibbs walked in, right on que. Tony swore he had cameras that told him exactly when to walk into the squadroom.

"Gear up! Dead Petty Officer in a dump truck." He said, grabbing his gun and badge and walking to the garage. He tossed the keys in the air.

"You're driving, McGee."

**~~~xxx~~~**

The case was almost open and shut. Abby identified the prints on the body and dump truck as Harry Stewart, a civilian, and McGee tracked his cell phone and laptop to the same location in Maryland. But almost was never that easy. Four hours, two bloody noses, and one arrest later, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs were stuck at their desks doing after action and incident and witness and yada yada reports yet again. Tony, as usual, got bored and started up an IM with Ziva.

MovieDude: We should do something for McGee.

AwesomeNinja09: DiNozzo, I am trying to do paper work. You should be doing the same.

MovieDude: Yeah whatevs. ADHD prevents me from doing that. Listen. I was thinking about surprising him with something cool.

AwesomeNinja09: Like what?

MovieDude: Like... A video call from Sarah. Im gonna call the hospital, see if I can get my laptop to her.

AwesomeNinja09: Tony thats very sweet of u.

MovieDude: Yeah, well, I know how I felt when I couldn't talk 2 my mom in the hospital... It sucked.

AwesomeNinja09: Good luck :)

_AwesomeNinja has signed off._

_MovieDude has signed off. Chat has ended._

After that, Tony looked up where Sarah was staying and found her in Bethesda Naval Hospital. He called them and 'went to the head' where he found himself haggling with the nurse. Gibbs came in to check on him after ten minuets and told him, ''Take as long as you need, DiNozzo. That's nice of you to give up time doing paper work for a call with the hospital."

The last part of course was Gibbs being sarcastic, but still. At least he was letting him do it in the first place. Finally, after at least a half an hour of arguing and threatening, Tony got the chief nurse to let him in for five minuets.

"Thank you, Nurse Debbie... I really appreciate it... Uh huh... Yes, my cousin will really enjoy it... His son is so scared, poor little Johnny just wants to see his Aunt Sarah... Yes, I understand completely... Why?... Oh, because Tim, his wife Ziva, and Johnny flew in from Australia when they heard... Oh, yes... Tim is a writer, he was promoting his new book there... Thank you again... Thanks. I'll tell Johnny... Ha! He says that you're the best nurse ever... Oh, he's making something for you. He want's me to bring it over... Uh huh. I will... Alright... Goodbye." Tony said, concluding his conversation with Nurse Debbie. He hoped that Tim never found out about that whole thing... That would certainly get bad. Very bad. As Tony walked out of the bathroom, he was caught by surprise.

"Was the Chinese for lunch that bad?" Tim asked, looking up at the supposedly sick agent.

"Oh yeah, real bad. Boss I'm- I'm leaving." Tony said, clutching his stomach and pointing to the elevator.

"Go home, DiNozzo. Rest up." Gibbs said, winking at his Senior Agent. He winked back and rushed to make the elevator that had just opened.

"Goodbye Tony!" Ziva called as he left. Tony rushed to get his laptop when he got home. He quickly scrawled a picture of purple and red stick people holding crayons and signed it Johnny McGee. When he got to the hospital, Debbie was waiting at the front office, ready to buzz him into ICU. When he got equipped with a mask and gloves, Tony walked into room 823, occupied by a very sick Sarah McGee.

"Hey, Sarah! Remember me? I'm Agent Tony, Tim's friend." Tony knew how hard it was to speak when you had something like pneumonia or the plague, so when she started to open her mouth, he stopped her.

"Don't talk, It just burns energy, believe me. Just gimme a thumbs up or thumbs down" he kindly said, loud enough for her to hear. When he saw the thumbs up, Tony continued to tell his friend about the plan.

"Great. I'm gonna make this really quick. Tim's been feeling down the past week and I wanted to cheer him up. This is my laptop." Tony said, pulling it out of his bag.

"I know you know how to use video chat, so I wanted you to call your brother tonight. Got it all so far?" Tony asked. Sarah smiled a weak smile and gave another thumbs up.

"Super. Ok, so call him tonight at seven o'clock sharp, ok? Save all your energy so you can talk to him tonight. He's been real worried." Tony concluded, setting his laptop on the table next to Sarah's bed. She gave him a thumbs up yet again after he sat back down.

"Two minuets." A nurse poked her head in and told him.

"Thanks" he replied, glancing back at her.

"You're strong. You'll pull through this. Tim's been a wreck the whole week. Oh, and by the way. If anybody asks you, Tim is married to a girl named Ziva, he's got a little boy named Johnny, and I'm your cousin. Cool?" he asked as he got ready to leave. Tony didn't know this, but Sarah spoke for the first time in three days.

"Seriously?" she said, looking at her friend. 'Still has the attitude!' Tony thought as he smiled and left the woman sitting alone in a hospital room.

**~6:55 pm~**

"Ok, Ziva! Ok!" Tim laughed into the phone as he walked over to his computer.

"So somebody seriously stole your laptop?" Tim asked his friend.

"Yes! They broke in and took nothing but my laptop! Good thing you backed up all of my things the other day. But I don't have them at my house and would like to when the new one arrives from my father."

"That's perfectly understandable. I'm glad you let me back them up. Do you want them on a flash drive?" Tim asked, pulling up the email he'd sent himself a few weeks ago. "Yes. That is fine." Ziva replied, looking at the clock. She knew all about the plan. Sarah should be calling any minuet. She texted Tony, who was hiding in McGee's closet, also waiting for seven o'clock.

"Alright. Oh, wait a sec." Tim said, sounding confused and slightly irritated.

"What?" Ziva asked, pretending she didn't know what was going on.

"Tony's video calling me. I should probably take it. See you later, Ziva." Tim hung up sounding annoyed. Ziva texted Tony.

Ziva: Tony! Go now! he just hung up!

Tony: On it. thanks Zi.

Tony opened the closet door and silently stepped out and into the living room, where all Tim's computers were located. He sat down out of sight of the webcam built into his computer and waited for Tim's face to light up. As it connected, Tim started grumbling about how Tony always picked the wrong times to chat.

"Tony, I was- Sarah! How did you-? You know what, never mind. How are you feeling, Bug?" Tim asked, making sure not to scream when he realized who it was. Tony stared ahead at the chat.

Bug? What kind of childhood nickname is bug? Of course, the only nicknames Tony ever had were along the lines of pest, Junior, bambino, annoying boy, son, little DiNozzo, and Tony's personal favorite- nuisance. How his father loved him growing up. Bambino was special, but only his mom had called him that. It means 'little boy' in Italian. Tim sat and talked to Sarah until she couldn't talk anymore and started to doze off. About thirty minuets later, Tim said goodbye and started playing on the computer. Tony sprang up.

"How was your chat, Tim?" he said, extremely casual. Tim, being the good agent he was, was standing up, gun pointed at Tony's face in less than two seconds.

"Tony, what is the number one rule in law enforcement? I could have blown your head off!" Tim almost yelled, putting his gun down and walking into the kitchen to getting some dinosaur cereal.

"There are two. Never screw over your partner and never put suspects together." Tony rattled off. How could Tim not know that?

"No, not our rules. In general." Tim said, walking over with a coffee.

"Here." he said, sitting down next to Tony.

"So, how was it?" Tony asked, ignoring McGee's question.

"It was great. Thank you Tony. I'm glad I have friends like you guys."

**That's it! I really hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought about anything at all because I love to know what you guys think! Thanks so much to everybody who's reviewed, followed, and read, it means the world to me! Next chapter comes on Tuesday! Psst- Guess what else comes on Tuesday? I'll have the chapter up before the new episode, I promise. ~Owl**


	7. February

**Hey everybody. Sorry I couldn't post the last few chapters on their respective days... My computer decided to try and kill itself, but we finally fixed it and I'm back to updating weekly. Thanks for sticking with it and bearing with me for a while... It means a lot! And, without further ado... I bring you February. Enjoy!**

**February**

**Friday, 1st**

Tony walked in to find Ziva and McGee, happily typing on their computers. He looked at his watch.

"Is Gibbs here yet?" Tony whispered and crouched down and ran to his desk. He was fifteen minuets late.

"Oh yes. He has been here since 0600, like every morning, Tony." Ziva replied, grinning. "He's in a bad mood. I hope you have something for him." Tim said, looking at his partner.

"Nice of you to join us, DiNozzo. Gear up! We've got a dead Marine in a tree." Gibbs said, grabbing his gun and badge.

"Well that's a new one." Tim stated as they walked to the elevator. When they got to Rock Creek Park, Ziva stopped the truck and everyone got out.

"We seriously need to get a seatbelt back there." Tim complained when he stumbled out of the back of the truck. Gibbs glared at him.

"It's either that, or we need better drivers." He directed towards Ziva.

"You're smart, Tim. Figure it out. Ask Vance if you can do that." Gibbs said, basically advising a DIY project.

"Right. Sorry boss." Tim responded, grabbing the last of their gear. The Marine was, indeed in a tree.

"Well what do we do?" Ziva asked, looking up at the Marine.

"Hope that Ducky and Palmer can climb trees?" Tony suggested. Gibbs slapped him. "Sorry, boss. That was inappropriate." Tony apologized.

"Rule six, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said.

"My knife is right here- what? Ok um... I don't have my knife... Forgot it at my house..." Tony said, silently cursing. Tim whispered in his ear.

"Rule 6 is never apologize, rule 9 is never go anywhere without a knife." he corrected Tony.

"So I just broke three rules in an hour?" Tony asked, mortified.

"Yep." Ziva said with a laugh.

"This is going to be a very interesting day right, McGee?" Ziva looked back at him.

"Oh yeah. Watch Tony spill Gibbs' coffee." Tim said as the two walked over to the base of the tree.

"Hey! Don't jinx me! I'm already screwed." Tony muttered. As Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs started to process what they could of the scene, Tony sat at the bottom of the hill where they parked the truck and waited for Ducky and Jimmy to get there. They, of course, came out of the car bickering.

"Doctor, what if someone, and I'm not saying you, were to maybe read the GPS wrong? Or what if that same someone forgot to turn the sound back on when they needed to?" Jimmy said, grabbing a body bag.

"Well, then that someone would the reason they got lost in the first place, not the driver!" Ducky answered Palmer's not so hypothetical question. Tony rolled his eyes at their bickering.

Jimmy said, "Well then it might be the passenger's fault, perhaps?" He was, after all, the one who drove.

"Well, I suppose you're right. Ah, look! What have you got for us, Anthony?" Ducky said as he and Jimmy climbed up the steep hill.

"Dead Marine in a tree." Tony said, pointing back to the tall evergreen.

"Jeez... What a horrible place to die!" Jimmy said, twisting the wedding band around his finger. He did that when ever what they were dealing with was particularly horrific. Jimmy began to climb the tree.

"Good thing I was a Boy Scout." he muttered as he slowly found his way up.

"Yeah, how about when did he die?" Gibbs asked after they got up there.

"Um... fourteen hours ago." Jimmy stated, taking the liver probe out.

"1800. Many people are in parks at that time, no?" Ziva asked. Tim nodded in response.

"Well, there's more. He wasn't killed in this tree. There's no signs of a struggle, no blood except for that on the body. Plus, the blood has settled twice. I would venture to say that he was killed somewhere else and then carefully lifted up the tree perhaps by a pulley system." Ducky called down to the agents below.

"One of you might want to come up here. There is some evidence." he continued. In five minuets, Ziva joined them twenty feet up.

"Go, my little ninja!" Tony said, watching his partner scale the tree with ease. Once she was up there, Ziva called down.

"DiNozzo, you better stop that or I will snap this branch off and throw it on your head!" Tony blushed because he was tampering with her gear bag, trying to prank her.

"How does she know?" Tony asked, looking at tim.

"Why don't you ask her." McGee answered as he moved to catch the evidence bags floating down from the tree. Tony looked at him, then up to the three agents in the tree.

"Huh."

**~~~xxx~~~**

The rest of the day was indeed very entertaining for McGee and Ziva. Tony, not so much. He tripped down the stairs, spilled burning hot coffee on himself, and almost put Director Vance in the hospital.

Gibbs became increasingly upset with him to the point that he sent Tony down to Ducky to be checked out. They didn't find a cause to Tony's irregular behavior, so Gibbs reverted to headslapping him. The case of the Marine in the tree wasn't exceptionally easy, but it wasn't hard to put the pieces together either.

They unfortunately had to work the whole weekend (due to Gibbs' intentness on finding the killer), but it only took them three days to find their man.

**So? What'd you think? Let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions for a chapter in the future! I love to hear your comments :) Thanks a million for reading, following and reviewing! It means so much! Until next time, Owl.**


	8. To Catch A Murderer

**A little short chapter... They have to catch the bad guy right? Not much else to say besides enjoy!**

**Monday, 4th**

"Ok he's in the warehouse district downtown." McGee said as he located the murderer.

"Let's go!" Gibbs said as he and his team geared up. The drive down was fairly quick, considering it was Ziva's turn to drive. Once they got there, the team realized that finding the man would not be an easy task. As Tony and Ziva moved silently throughout the first floor, Tony heard something. He smiled as he immediately recognized the sound.

"Boss, we found him. First floor, Ziva and I are moving in." Tony whispered.

"Ok, McGee and I are on our way." Gibbs said into his com, motioning for McGee to follow. He nodded and the two made their way downstairs.

"We found him?" Ziva asked. She had not heard or seen any activity as of yet, and Ziva was sure she would be the first to identify his presence, not Tony.

"I can hear the movie playing. He's watching a movie." Tony said, taking the lead. Only when Ziva truly listened did she hear the sounds of quiet voices and what sounded like explosions or gunfire. Tony was right.

"A murderer is watching... The Godfather?" Ziva guessed. Tony smiled a bit and nodded.

"Part two. Everybody had their guilty pleasures." Tony said. They kicked in the door and pointed their guns at the man who, was indeed, sitting on the couch, watching The Godfather Part Two.

"Owen Stevenson! Put your hands where I can see them! And keep the TV on!" Tony said, receiving looks from the rest of the team.

"Oh, come on. It's the best part!" Tony defended his actions. Ziva chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"You're crazy." She said.

"He's right, it is the best part." Stevenson said as McGee handcuffed him.

"Hey, shut up. You killed a Marine." Tim said, leading him out of the room. The team followed.

**~~~xxx~~~**

"Another day, another case, another criminal off the streets and behind bars." Tony said as he put his feet up on his desk.

"Sometimes, I think you take it to your head a little bit too much." Tim looked over at his partner. Tony scoffed and cooly whipped his sunglasses off his head.

"Maybe. But who else can say they did what we did today?" Tony asked. Tim and Ziva smiled.

"Nobody."

**How was it? As a side note, I have yet to see The Godfather Part two, but I'm still sure there's gunfire and explosions in the movie. Let me know what you thought about the latest update because I love to hear what everybody thinks! Every review makes my day so drop a comment! Thanks for reading and until the next update (sometime towards the end of the week), Owl**


	9. An Unusual Day

**So something happened and the chapter didn't post on Tuesday... I have no clue how that happened. Sorry for not seeing that until now... Enjoy!**

**Tuesday, 12th**

"I swear that if I ever have to look through another cold case report in my lifetime, I will punch someone." Tony exclaimed. Tim and Ziva looked over as Gibbs threw yet another cold case file on his desk and stood there.

"But- not you. I wouldn't punch you. In fact, I wouldn't punch anyone because that's not how you solve problems." Tony said, regretting his choice of words. Gibbs just nodded and walked to his desk.

"Uh huh." he said as he sat down.

"No case?" McGee asked, his hand already on his gun.

"Nope."

"More cold cases?" Tony asked, dreading the answer.

"Nope." Tony's eyes lit up and he grinned ear to ear.

"Thank you, boss! Wait a second. We don't have some sexual harassment thing today, do we?" Tony asked, once again, dreading the answer.

"Trust workshop?" Ziva asked. Those were horrible.

"Nope and nope."

"Then what are we going to do today?" McGee asked, curious as to how he was going to spend his day.

"Come on! MTAC." Gibbs said, looking at his watch. It was time for the show to start.

Tony and McGee exchanged looks that clearly expressed their confusion. But, nonetheless, they all followed GIbbs up to MTAC, just as a puppy follows a child. They went in and found the director waiting for them inside.

"Sit down." Vance gestured to the inviting theater seats. The team gladly sat down.

"Do you remember the European arms dealing case you were on three months ago?" Vance asked.

"The one we made more progress on in a week than NCIS Naples did in a year?" Tim asked, flaunting the team's accomplishment. Gibbs smirked and scoffed quietly. Vance gave McGee a slightly disappointed look.

"Yes, that one." he said.

"What about it? I thought it was closed?" Ziva said, confused.

"Well, it wasn't. You never caught the guy. But now we have all the intel we need. I figured since you worked so hard on it, that you might want to watch all of your hard work pay off." Vance said, gesturing to the screen. A live feed came up and Tim pulled a Nutter Butter out of his pocket. Ziva settled in to watch the show. First, they saw a security camera feed and saw their European arms dealer buying some groceries. Then it cut to an ATM camera across from a nice hotel in Venice, Italy. Tony, who had only been slightly watching, sat up in his seat when he saw the name of the hotel. Ziva looked over at him and he sunk down into his seat.

"I lived there for a year when I was seven. My father was doing a giant year-long convention and he insisted on having everyone stay at our house, so my mother and I moved into the local Royal Suites. Wow, I haven't thought about that place in a long time." Tony whispered, informing his partners of why his mood changed so suddenly. "Wait, you lived in Italy?" Tim asked, awestruck. Why didn't Tony ever tell him that? Gibbs turned around and spoke to the three of them.

"Hey, shut up!"

"Shutting up, boss." Tim and Tony said, sitting back in their chairs. For the next three hours, the MCRT was locked up in MTAC, watching a covert operation. Tim and Ziva watched with fascination as the operation unfolded in front of their eyes. Unfortunately for Tony, half of the thing took place in the hotel, so he had his head in his hands half the time. After the arms dealer was arrested and the feed stopped, the team got up.

"That was interesting." Tim said, stretching.

"I found it quite enjoyable." Ziva commented as they exited the secure room. Abby was waiting outside.

"Timmy! You forgot!" Abby said, crossing her arms. Tony and Ziva's eyebrows shot up and they walked away, silently laughing and feeling sorry for McGee.

"We were going out to lunch today, remember?" she accused.

"I didn't forget! I was doing... something... in MTAC." he defended.

"I know that. It's ok." Abby said, waiting for him to ask her if she still wanted to go. "Thanks. Hey, I'm not busy yet, do you still wanna grab a bite to eat? I'm starving." he offered.

"Sure!" Abby smiled as they walked to the elevator.

"Well, Valentine's Day is in two days." Tony said, laughing. Ziva smiled.

"Really? Do you have a Valentine, Tony?" she asked, curious. He had not been talking about any women that week, so maybe he was in between relationships.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, Ziva!"

**Little shred of mystery there... Valentine's Day is up next! Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!**


	10. Valentine's Day

**Happy Valentines Day! I spent my Valentine's Day like I always do, with a Taylor Swift album and an impressive collection of romantic movies, as well as a pint of ice cream. I hope yours was better than mine. Anyways, I have an announcement to make: I'm going on a trip in three days, and I wont have access to any internet while I'm gone, so no updates until the end of February. On that note, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**Thursday, 14th**

Tony walked in at 0730 to find over ten cards on his desk and a couple boxes of chocolate addressed to Spanky. He smiled and picked each one up to read it. Ziva was absent from her desk, and Probie was tapping away on his computer, playing games. He noticed that there were no cards on McGee's desk.

"Don't people like you, McGee?" Tony asked.

"I guess not." Tim said, sighing disappointed.

"I've been sitting here all morning and I've gotten nothing." he turned to look at Tony. "You, on the other hand, have had people stopping by since 0630." he said. Tony shook his head.

"Go to the head." he told his friend.

"What?" Tim asked, not understanding.

"No one's going to put a card on your desk if you're sitting right there! So leave, go to the head. Give people a chance to secretly admire you." Tony explained. Tim slowly got up and walked to the head. Tony smiled as at least five girls from the IT department came up and put candy and cards on his desk. The romance master strikes again and makes one more person's day.

"Psst! Tony!" Abby whispered from behind Tony's desk.

"What are you doing down there, Abbs?" he asked, peering over his cork board. "Waiting for McGee to leave! Is he still there?" she asked.

"Nope, he's using the head." Tony said. Abby got up and scurried over to his desk with giant basket filled to the brim with candies, treats, cards, and other miscellaneous red and pink items. She carefully picked out half of the contents and arranged them playfully on his desk. When she was done, Abby turned around and began to do the same to Gibbs' desk. She ran off as she heard the sounds of Tim humming.

"Don't you dare tell them!" Abby told Tony as she made for the elevator.

"Not a chance, Abbs." Tony said as McGee rounded the bend. "What was that?" Tim asked, hearing Tony talk. Shoot. Tony swiftly picked up his phone before Tim looked up at him.

"Abby wanted to know if I had left a certain Valentine on her desk. Apparently, someone decided to give her a distasteful Valentine." Tony said, hoping McGee would buy the lie. Fake it 'till you make it, that's what Tony had said from the first day of Kindergarden to the day he graduated the police academy in Peoria.

"I'll have to ask her about that then. Wow, Tony! You were right for once!" Tim said when he sat down at his desk.

"For once? When have I ever been wrong?" Tony said, pushing his luck.

"Look at all this stuff. Who likes Gibbs that much?" he asked when he saw Gibbs' desk. "Abby." Tony said.

"True." Tim nodded in agreement.

"Hey have you seen Ziva at all today?" Tony asked as McGee began to eat some of his candy and drink his coffee.

"No, I don't think so. Hey, you want some candy?" Tim said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Sure. Give me some chocolate." Tony said, hoping Tim would comply.

"Here." He said as a candy bar flew towards Tony. He caught it gently and looked at the label.

"Hershey's! Perfect! Thanks, McLadies Man." Tony looked at his partner. He opened his drawer and got a card out.

"Who's that for?" Tim asked. Tony didn't respond, he just kept looking frantically around the cubicles. "Oh, is it Brittany Martin from Public Relations?" Tim asked again, remembering Tony had been ogling over her for the past few weeks.

"No! I already gave her one." Tony said. He signed the card and dropped to the floor. "What are you doing?" Tim asked, opening more chocolate.

"I was wondering the same thing." Gibbs said, stepping over Tony, who was Army crawling across the floor.

"Ooh, candy." Gibbs said, probably to himself, as he saw the things Abby had left on his desk. Gibbs sat down and opened up a Baby Ruth and began to eat it. Meanwhile, Tony was still on the ground and was slowly approaching Ziva's desk, waiting for the right moment to put the card on her desk and run back to his desk. He did it all in one swift moment and made it back to his desk as the elevator dinged. Tony picked up the phone and called someone. A few seconds after, McGee's desk phone rang.

"Special Agent McGee." he answered the phone.

"Hello, McGee. This is Meg Ryan." Tony said, trying to make his voice sound like a girl's. It didn't work. McGee hung up the phone and stared at his partner.

"I've actually seen this movie." He said.

"Sleepless In Seattle?" Tony asked. He had never pegged McGee for a chick-flick guy.

"You're such a cinephile, Tony. Actually, I think I watched that with my girlfriend a few nights ago." he said, nodding his head. Tony's head snapped around to face his partner and Tim immediately regretted letting it slip.

"McGee has a girlfriend!" Tony said, standing up and walking over to his partner.

"So what? You date a new girl like every other week." Tim said, defending himself. "Come on, give me something. Name, height, hair color, eye color. Something!" Tony begged for information.

"Good morning Tony, McGee, Gibbs." Ziva said as she sat down. Tony was too engrossed in McGee's personal affairs to remember the valentine he had put on her desk earlier.

"Hey Ziva." Tim said, trying to ignore Tony. Which, of course, didn't work.

"McHopeless Romantic has a girlfriend!" Tony informed Ziva.

"Really? That's great, McGee!" Ziva said. Tim nodded.

"Thanks." He replied. Tony thrust himself back into the conversation.

"Give me something! Ok, give me her name. That's it." Tony pleaded. He was about to explode.

"Ok, you really want to know?" Tim asked.

"Yes!" Tony exclaimed.

"Her name is Lily. I met her at the bookstore near my apartment. Is that good enough?" Tim asked, exasperated.

"What did you do for her today? When did you meet? I have so many questions! How old is she?" Tony said, grinning like an idiot.

"Will you just shut up?" Tim asked.

"Just answer him, McGee. Otherwise he'll bother you all day." Gibbs advised from his desk.

"We've been going out for about three weeks. She's a few years younger. And today I gave her some chocolates and at noon she is going to get a bouquet of lilies. Are you satisfied?" Tim concluded.

"That is very romantic, McGee." Ziva commented.

"Yeah. I think she's really going to like them." McGee said, returning to putting all of his candy in a drawer. Tony went back to his desk.

"I'm proud of you, Probie. Finally getting a girl- wait, she's gotta be a geek, right?" Tony said, laughing. "That's why she's going out with you."

"No, Tony, she's not a geek. She's just a... normal person." Tim said, smiling.

"What does she look like?" Ziva asked, walking over to McGee's desk.

"Here. We went to a photo booth last weekend." Tim held out the picture he kept in his wallet.

"You really like this girl, don't you?" Ziva asked sincerely.

"Yeah. I really do." Tim said, smiling.

"When do I get to meet her? You know, approve of Probie's love interest. Make sure she's not a North Korean assassin, or a psychopath, the usual." Tony joked. McGee raised his eyebrows and spoke.

"Tony, you are not meeting her for a very long time if I can help it."

**The end! I hope you liked it! Let em know what you thought because I love to hear your thoughts! Drop a review if you want so at least I get a little something for Valentine's Day besides a card from my dad. :) Thanks for reading! Until the 27th, Owl.**


	11. Late for Work

**Hello all! I'm back from my international adventure. Unfortunately, I got sick towards the end of the trip so I didn't get to post all this until today. So, as I bombard you with updates, enjoy!**

**Tuesday, 19th**

Tony and Ziva had been chatting for about ten minuets. McGee wasn't in yet, and they were speculating why.

MovieDude: Ok, I say it's totally his girlfriend Lily

AwesomeNinja09: Why would she keep him from work?

MovieDude: It's obvious! Don't you see?

AwesomeNinja09: Oh. I see now

AwesomeNinja09: But still. I doubt thats why he's not here.

MovieDude: I dont know, Ziva. McGee always has been full of surprises.

AwesomeNinja09: Youre such a child, Tony

MovieDude: Im gonna try calling him again

Tony picked up his cell phone and hit number four on his speed dial.

"McGee." the phone was answered almost immediately.

"Hey, McLate, its Tony. Why aren't you here yet?" Tony asked.

"I've been in traffic for the past hour. Look it up on the news. It's bumper to bumper. I don't think I've moved in like ten minuets." Tim said. He was obviously irked and pissed off.

"Ouch. That sucks. Do you want me to tell Gibbs?" Tony asked. Ziva waited expectantly in the background, wanting answers.

"No, I'll call him. At least it will give me something to do. Well, would you look at that! Finally! I get to move three yards. Can you look up what happened?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking at it right now. It looks like five cars, one of them's on fire. I think it's about to blow up. You close to the accident?" Tony said, watching a live news feed.

"That would explain the smoke. And no, I'm pretty far back. I'll be fine, Tony. Cars are pretty safe." Tim told his partner.

"Only until someone decides to crash them." Tony pointed out.

"True. Hey, anything else you can tell me?" Tim asked.

"There's a lot of people who were injured. I hate to say it, but I think you're going to be there for a really long time." Tony said. Tim sighed, annoyed at the news.

"Thanks, Tony." he said and hung up. Tony looked up at Ziva.

"So?" she inquired, wondering what had happened to her friend. It didn't seem to be serious, which comforted her, but she still wanted answers. Tony sighed and put his feet up on his desk.

"Traffic."

**And that's it! Just a small little post to tide you over. The rest of February and the beginning of March should be coming sometime today. Thanks a million for reading! ~Owl**


	12. Memories of the Past

**Next chapter! This one's a bit longer, if it pleases you. Also the last chapter of last month. Anyways... Enjoy!**

**Wednesday, 27th**

Ziva's head was slightly bobbing up and down as she ate her lunch and listened to music. Tony was examining his Big Mac, trying to find a point of entry. Tim was eating a ham sandwich, reading The D.C. Post on his computer. Gibbs sat at his desk, slowly devouring a banana. The squadroom was uncharacteristically quiet. Abby walked in, iPad in hand and a smile on her face.

"Wow. You guys are really depressing." she said, looking at the group of agents.

"Is something wrong?" Abby spoke again, hoping that wasn't the case.

"Nope. Unless you count the fact Tony keeps whimpering." McGee said, looking up from his computer. He had long since finished his sandwich. Tim sighed and began sweeping the crumbs off his desk and throwing the crusts away.

"Well excuse me for expressing pain, Probie." Tony said. He had sprained his wrist really badly during a fight on Monday and was still wallowing in his self pity.

"Why didn't you just take the painkillers the doctor prescribed?" Ziva asked, not sure why he didn't do it.

"I told him not to." Gibbs said. Ziva got it and nodded. Tony on painkillers was like a child who was given a chocolate bar larger than their head and 2 liters of Mountain Dew. Not your ideal state of mind for a federal agent, even if they were talking about Tony.

"What's up, Abby?" Tim asked, looking at her.

"Oh not much. I wanted to show you this though." Abby grinned.

"And an email wouldn't suffice?" Tim asked.

"Do you not want me up here?" Abby accused.

"No! I mean, that's not what I meant. I was just wondering why you came up here to show me a... what exactly are you showing me?" Tim asked.

"You'll see. I was cleaning out my old hard drives, you know, getting ready to donate them to Habitat for Humanity this weekend oh, by the way, are you still coming to that because if you are, then you need to pick me up earlier because I promised I'd help set up before every one else came, and I like just remembered it, so-" Abby said, talking at lightning speed. Tim stopped her motor mouth so she could show him whatever she wanted to show him. Tim was interested as to what Abby had dug up.

"What were you going to show me?" Tim asked slowly. The scientist grinned at her friend.

"You'll never guess what I found." Abby said, squatting down next to McGee.

"I will if it's entertaining!" Tony said, getting up from his desk, grimacing when his wrist hit the filing cabinet.

"No, Tony. This is private. Shoo!" Abby gestured with her hands and Tony reluctantly sat back down to coddle his wrist. Ziva chuckled and looked at Tony.

"DiNozzo." she said. His head snapped up at the sound of his name. He looked at Ziva, who pointed to her cheek.

"You have a large amount of sauce on your face. I would wipe it off if I were you." Ziva said, snickering when Tony slapped a napkin on his face. Tim and Abby, meanwhile were silently laughing at who knows what.

"I totally forgot about that!" Tim said.

"Brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it?" she prompted.

"Yeah... It does." he said, looking off into the distance.

"What? What memories? When were these memories made?" Tony inquired.

"Oh give it a pest, Tony. Let them have a shared memory that you don't butt into."

"Rest, Ziva. Give it a rest. And I will not do that! I have to know the details!" Tony said.

"No, you don't." Gibbs said, not looking up. He threw his banana in the trash and found an apple in his drawer. Tony looked at him incredulously and mouthed, 'Where did that come from?' to Ziva. She shrugged and went back to her music and chicken wrap. Tim laughed as he looked at the iPad.

"I didn't even know you had this!" he said, looking up at her.

"Of course I do, Tim!" Abby punched him softly in the arm.

"I didn't know, Abbs! Wow, I look a lot different." Tim noticed.

"Timmy worked out a lot in the past ten years. You look great." Abby said, complimenting her friend.

"Thanks, Abbs. That means a lot." Tim said, laughing again. The two smiled sweetly at each other, little laughs escaping from their lips every so often as they continued to stare at Abby's red iPad.

"Oh my God! Just start making out already!" Tony said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear, putting his head in his hands. It snapped back up as everyone turned to him. His eyes widened with fear as Gibbs' eyes bored into his skull.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Tony asked in a small voice.

"Yeah." Abby and Tim said at the same time. Tim and Abby stood up, while Ziva put her head on her desk and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey, David! This isn't funny!" Gibbs looked over. But there was no stopping her now. She was having a laughing attack.

"You are going to get it, one day. Somewhere, somehow, I'm going to get you." Tim said. Abby nodded in agreement.

"One, Have you ever heard of Rule 12? Two, it was a long time ago, and three, McGee has a girlfriend. We are strictly friends." Abby scolded.

"I'm sorry, Very Special Agent McGee." Tony said. Tim and Abby said back down, while Ziva began gasping for air. She was still laughing. Gibbs stared at Tony for the rest of the day.

"Save your revenge for prank day, Timmy. We only have to wait until June." Abby said, showing him the rest of what she had dredged up from the darkest depths of her old computer.

"I'm not sure I can wait that long, Abbs." Tim said, shooting another glare at Tony.

"Well, It's not like we need an excuse." Abby and Tim turned to each other and grinned evilly as they began plotting. One thing was for sure, Tony DiNozzo was going to receive the prank of a lifetime.

**And that's the end! Let me know what you thought because reviews make my day! Also, let me know if you want to find out what Abby and McGee were looking at... It may or may not be revisited in another chapter. Thanks so much for following, reading and of course reviewing! It means so much! ~Owl**


	13. March

**And off we go! The third month of the year, wonderful, cold, snowy March. I know it's late, but here's the first chapter! Enjoy!**

**March**

**Friday, 1st**

"Morning team!" Tim said, grinning evilly at Tony. He and Abby still hadn't gotten him back for what he'd said last week. Tony's eyes widened as he immediately got up and checked his desk. Ziva laughed at Tony's growing paranoia.

At this point, Ziva was almost positive Abby and McGee were just torturing him for no reason and they weren't planning on pranking him. If they were, it was good idea. And if they wern't, it was still funny to watch Tony cower like a puppy whenever he saw either one of them.

"Good morning, very special Agent McAwesome!" Tony said.

"It's really pretty out today. Hey Ziva." Tim greeted his team while setting his gear bag on the floor behind his desk and turning his computer on.

"McGee." Ziva nodded. Tony stood up and walked over to Tim's desk.

"Hey, Tim. I got you a uh... donut. White frosting, rainbow sprinkles. Just how you like it. I also picked up some coffee for you." Tony said, setting the food and drink on his partner's desk. He leaned in.

"Listen, I regret what I said two days ago. I really do. Can we just like... forget about that? I'll... do your paperwork for a month. Get you a coffee every morning for... as long as you want." Tony whispered.

"As long as I want?" Tim asked, unconvinced.

"As long as you want... three months tops." Tony revised. Tim turned back to his computer.

"Are you afraid of what Abby and I will do to you?" Tim said, realizing that was a very good possibility. Tony looked at the ground.

"No." he fibbed.

"You're lying." Tim called him out.

"Yes! Ok, are you happy that I finally admitted it? I _am_ afraid of what you could do to me! You could crash my computer, hell, you two could implicate me for a murder and I would go to jail for real this time! You alone don't scare me much, no offense, but when the geeks put their heads together the possible results can be more than a little intimidating. I read comics when I was little, I know what smart people can do." Tony confessed. Tim smiled in satisfaction.

"Fine. I want coffee on my desk when I get here every morning for a month and you've got all of my paperwork for a month. And a donut on Fridays." Tim offered.

"Deal!" Tony immediately accepted.

"Gear up! Dead Petty Officer in an observatory." Gibbs said, right on cue. The team grabbed their bags and headed out.

**And that's it! Sorry for the short chapter. If you have any ideas to put the team through for a day or two, drop a review and let me know! And even if you don't have an idea, let me know what you thought of the last chapter! Reviews mean the world to me! Thanks to everyone who follows, reviews, and reads! It means a lot! Until Monday, Owl.**


	14. How To Solve A Murder

**Double update! My computer decided to quit woking the entire week, so I wasn't able to get this week's chapters up until today. I know, I'm a horrible person. Anyways, here are the newest chapters! Enjoy**

**Monday, 4th**

"Thanks for the coffee, DiNozzo." Tim said as he walked into the squadroom. Tony grunted in response, just to show that he wasn't sleeping and he heard Tim.

"How many hours of sleep did you get?" Ziva asked, tiredly.

"A whopping four. You?" Tim answered.

"Six." Ziva said, letting her head fall onto her desk. Tim looked at Tony with sleepy eyes.

"Seven. Or maybe six and a half." he answered the unspoken question. Tim slowly nodded.

"How come you guys got to sleep longer?" he asked. They both shrugged. Tim trudged to his desk and slowly dropped his gear bag on the ground, before remembering he needed something from it.

"I found a lead on who might want Charleston dead." Tim said. The other two agents perked up a little.

"Who?" Tony asked, rubbing his eyes and standing up.

"His parents." Tim shared. He plugged his flash drive into his computer and joined Tony at the plasma, both cradling a cup of coffee in their hands.

"Really? That's a new one." Ziva said, looking over at the guys.

"Yeah. But it's true. Look at this. Charleston has received twenty seven phone calls since he got back last week, and sixteen came from either his mom or dad." Tim said, pulling the information up on the plasma.

"That's circumstantial. Maybe they love him, McGee." Tony countered.

"Ok. What about all these emails from his dad and texts from his mom?" Tim said, showing his partners all of the angry communication going on between the Petty Officer and his parents.

"I swear, Mitchel, If you don't start using your money wisely, I'm not sure what your mother and I will have to do to you." Ziva read an email.

"Mitch, if you can't manage your money wisely then you don't deserve it." Tony read.

"Yikes. Looks like mommy and daddy wanted a little more than their share of the fortune." he guessed. Tim scoffed.

"Yeah." he agreed.

"Well when we spoke to them, they seemed genuinely upset." Ziva remembered.

"And they looked nice enough. There were a bunch of pictures of him on the walls and stuff." Tony voiced. Ziva shook her head slowly, as if she was thinking.

"No, Tony. There were no pictures of Mitch Charleston, only ones of his identical twin brother, James." Ziva said.

"So then what other motive do we have besides there were no pictures of him and they exchanged a few angry phone calls?" Gibbs said, perkily walking into the squadroom with a cup of coffee glued to his hand.

"Well he did have a sizable fortune and since his girlfriend wasn't mentioned in the will, it would have gone to James and his parents." Tim thought aloud.

"Keep thinking. Good work, McGee." Gibbs said, dropping his coffee off and no doubt heading to get a Caf-Pow from the machine before heading down to Abby's lab.

"Good work, McGee. Pfft. Why not good work DiNozzo?" Tony muttered bitterly as he walked back to his desk.

"Because I was here until three last night, unlike you, who went out to get pizza at midnight and never came back." Tim explained. Ziva smirked.

"You have to work for your work to be appreciated, Tony." Ziva said. Tony frowned and went back to his computer and coffee. None of them were fully awake yet, but the compliment from Gibbs sure did brighten McGee's day.

"Hmph."

**So, what'd you think? Let me know because I love reviews! Thanks for reading, Owl.**


	15. Something About Love

**Again, sorry for not updating. I've done some crazy updates to software and I think I've finally cured my computer's narcolepsy, which means it will no longer decide to quit trying and screw me over. Anyways, Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Thursday, 7th**

"I am so glad we wrapped this case up yesterday. It was too weird to go on any longer." Tony said as he and Tim walked into the squadroom together. Tim nodded.

"I agree. Parents paying their son to kill his brother." Tim shook his head. "Too creepy."

"Hey, speaking of weird, don't you think its weird that we're here at the same time?" Tim asked as he slung his backpack off his shoulder and onto the ground. Tony looked at his partner, then did the same.

"Yeah. It is a little strange. Plus, Ziva's not here yet." Tony agreed. Tim shrugged.

They logged into their respective computers and sat in silence for a while, waiting for Ziva to arrive or Gibbs to walk in with another case.

"How's Lily?" Tony asked after a while. Tim glanced over at his partner and sighed.

"She's good. Why are you asking?" Tim informed him.

"How's your relationship going?" Tony asked again, purposely not answering the question.

"Ok, I guess. She's out of town right now, but I'm picking her up from the airport at noon today. We haven't really hit any bumps in the road so to speak." Tim told his partner. Tony nodded thoughtfully.

"I looked her profile up. She's a good girl for you, Tim. Really pretty. I'm glad you found her." Tony said. Tim stared at him, very confused.

"Thanks, Tony." he said, still puzzled. They sat in silence as Tim mulled over why Tony would start being so serious all of the sudden and Tony played Tetris.

"Tony, can I tell you something... personal?" Tim asked, wanting to get it out. Tony paused his game and turned to face his partner.

"'Course, McGee. You know you can trust me. What's up?" he asked, just as the elevator dinged. Their heads snapped up and they saw Ziva step out. Tim's face fell and he frowned.

"I'll tell you later." he said.

"Tell what later?" Ziva asked as she sat down.

"Nothing." Tim said, checking his email.

The day continued like that, the three of them making small talk while they reviewed agent applications or sorted through old case files. No one seemed to be in the mood to talk for more than a few minuets at a time.

Gibbs normally wished for some peace and quiet, but today, when they were actually quiet, he wanted them to be more talkative. It bothered him. He could tell something was up with the guys, and Ziva's non-oblivion to the situation created more than enough tension in the room to bring everyone to silence and cliche talks about the weather and 'How about those Nationals?'. It was quite palpable, and Gibbs wanted it gone.

After Tim had picked up Lily from the airport and came back around one thirty, Ziva went to get lunch for the team at Papa John's and Tony and McGee were left alone as Gibbs was off on a coffee run.

"Hey... What was that thing you wanted to tell me this morning?" Tony asked as he pulled a resort bottle of water out of his desk drawer. Tim stopped typing.

"I- I think she's the one, Tony." he said with a shaky voice. Gibbs was standing behind the bullpen, and could hear every word. He knew if he walked in, then McGee would stop talking, and Gibbs could tell that he had been wanting to get this out all day, so he stayed where he was and took a sip of his scalding hot coffee and sighed as it burned its way down his throat.

"Who, Lily?" Tony asked, almost incredulously. Tim nodded slowly.

"I honestly think I'm in love with her. I've never felt like I do around her. She's... perfect." Tim concluded. Tony swallowed. He wasn't an expert on commitment and long term relationships, but he had one experience to pull from.

"Well, Tim... I think you should... wait." Tony said hesitantly. Tim's face fell.

"Oh."

"No, I don't mean like that, I'm just saying... Don't run off and marry the girl in the middle of the night or on a Vegas weekend... Not before she's met me and Abby and Gibbs and Ziva. Not to mention your other family. You just need to slow it down, y'know? You don't have to profess your unconditional love right away. What if you found out tomorrow she was a stripper for five years? You probably wouldn't love her anymore, right?" Tony said. Gibbs rolled his eyes and smiled playfully to himself. Only DiNozzo would use that example.

"What? Tony, Lily is not a stripper!" Tim almost yelled. Tony shrugged. "Just saying. What if she was?" he said again.

"She's not." Tim muttered.

"Look. Here's my best advice. Stay with her longer. If summer comes and you still love her as much as you do right now, I guess you have to tell her. See if she feels the same way." Tony advised, very seriously. Tim nodded, just as Gibbs decided to walk in. This conversation was definitely over.

**And that's it! Let me know your thoughts because reviews mean the world to me! Thanks a million for reading, and I'll be back with another chapter to throw on your doorstep on Tuesday(This time, I promise I will update on time). Until then, ~Owl**


	16. Lost Until Found

**Yay! Extra long chapter today, mostly because I couldn't figure out the best spot to leave you hanging. (I do leave you hanging, by the way.) And it's on the right day, too! Crazy, I know! So... yeah. **

**Tuesday, 12th**

"Where's McPunctual?" Tony asked as he walked into the squadroom, where Ziva was working alone at her computer.

"Not here. He is late." she said, looking up from her work. Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

"McGee's never late. You call him?" he asked as he sat down at is desk. Ziva nodded.

"Six times in the past half hour. They all went straight to voicemail." She told him. A familiar voice greeted them.

"Gear up! Missing Petty Officer. Let's go!" Gibbs said as Tony and Ziva hesitated.

"Uh... boss... McGee isn't here yet. Ziva tried to call him and he didn't answer." Tony said. Gibbs sighed.

"Come on. He'll get here eventually."

"Boss, I'm really worried about him. He's been late before, we all have, but this time... He would have called or emailed if he was sick or something like that and if he had something else going on he would have let somebody know somehow." Tony said, slinging his backpack onto one shoulder.

"I agree. The man is a machine, Gibbs. He never turns his phone off and he has five different alarms to ensure he never sleeps in or is late. I am worried as well." Ziva voiced. Gibbs looked at the two agents and bit his lip.

"Wait an hour for the manhunt."

~~~xxx~~~

The team drove up to the crash site, which was still in the middle of the highway.

"Damn. That's one busted up car." Tony said as he got out of the van and went to grab their gear. The fire department was hosing the car off. It looked as if it had been burning for quite sometime. They all got out of the car and met up with none other than Metro Detective Andrew Sportelli.

"Gibbs." He greeted. Gibbs nodded.

"Why are you here, Sportelli?" Tony asked curiously.

"Well I'm a cop, DiNozzo. It's kinda my job to be here." he replied sarcastically.

"This isn't your jurisdiction, Sportelli. We've got a missing Petty Officer." Gibbs told the man. Sportelli scoffed.

"That's what you think. I'm pretty sure an intentional car crash with passengers dead, injured, and missing trumps only _one_ of them being a Petty Officer. I'm not leaving." he defended. Gibbs stared at the dective. Sportelli's jaw hardened and he stepped away from in front of the one short team and sighed.

"You can investigate here. But anything you find comes back to me." he said after a while.

"Thanks for the hospitality." Tony said snarkily after the went under the police tape. Sportelli rolled his eyes and the incomplete team Gibbs went to work. After a few minuets of investigating the burnt car, Tony came across something curious.

"Hey, Ziva. What do you make of this?" Tony said, holding up what looked like a wallet.

"It's a wallet, Tony." she said with an exasperated sigh. Tony shook his head.

"No, I don't think it is. There's no pockets. It opens up weird on one side, but it's burnt together. I can't get it undone." Ziva went back to her work while Tony tried to open the mysterious object.

"Hey, Ziva I think I- Oh God." Tony said as he pried the side open.

"What is it?" Ziva asked. Tony didn't answer.

"Tony, what is it?" she asked again, walking over to where he stood.

"Ziva, it's an NCIS agent's badge." Tony said.

"Oh no." Ziva said. Tony threw the badge back into the car and rushed over to Sportelli.

"Hey, Sportelli! Do you have a list of the people taken to the hospital?" Tony asked urgently. His heart was racing and his head was pounding. Ziva went to talk to Gibbs.

"Yeah. Two collage students named Ben Caldwell and Ashley Stone, and another guy who had no ID with him. He was unconscious. Why?" Sportelli asked.

"Because that unknown guy is McGee!" Tony exclaimed frantically.

"McGee? Your McGee?" Sportelli asked, surprised.

"Yes, our McGee! What hospital did they take them to?" Tony demanded.

"I- I don't know. We'e been investigating since we got here. They all needed immediate medical attention, I barely got their names before they sped off. There's still an ambulance here, I would try to get it from them. I'm sorry DiNozzo, I have no idea." Sportelli said.

"Do you know his condition?" Tony asked.

"From what I remember, the girl was only slightly injured and one of the men was..." he trailed off.

"What? This is my agent! Talk, now!" Gibbs said as he and Ziva joined Tony in questioning the man.

"Critical. They didn't think he was going to make it." Tony swallowed hard and walked away from the rest of the group.

"This is my case now, Sportelli. Get your people and go home." Gibbs said as Ziva rushed over to the ambulance to see if they had any idea what hospital the ambulance went to. Tony was leaning up against a tree off the road. Gibbs saw him and approached him.

"Why? Why does this always happen to me? All I do is loose people." Tony said grimly. Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey. We don't know that he's gone." Gibbs reasoned.

"But... What if he is? I mean, what are we supposed to tell his girlfriend! And Sarah... And Abby! Oh God, Abby... This is not good, either way. He's gonna be in that hospital no matter what, and I don't think Abby or Sarah or even Lily can handle that. I can't- I can't handle that, boss! I don't want Tim to die! That- that's not how it's supposed to work out." Tony said, on the verge of crying. A single tear cascaded down his cheek and Gibbs put his arm around Tony's shoulders.

"Don't you ever think like this again, Tony DiNozzo. Do I make my self clear?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded like a child being reprimanded by their father.

"McGee is not dead. He is not going to die, not today. He will be fine, no matter what happened to him. Understand? He's part of my team, our team, and nobody on this team goes down without a fight." Gibbs said as he and Tony walked back to the scene.

Sportelli and his team were just beginning to pack up as Ziva ran over, clutching a slip of paper in her hand.

"I know where they are!" she exclaimed. Gibbs ran over to Sportelli and stopped him.

"You stay here, maintain integrity. We just found McGee. Agents will get here soon enough to take over." Gibbs demanded. Sportelli started to decline, but was stopped.

"Gibbs, I got a different case I could be-"

"I don't care! We would do the same for you if the roles were reversed. Come on. Once." Gibbs looked at him both sternly and pleadingly. Silence ensued as Tony and Ziva glanced at Sportelli before getting into the truck to wait for Gibbs.

"Fine. Turner, Romero, Newman! Stop packing! We're maintaining integrity for NCIS!" he yelled over to his team. They subsequently groaned and set their stuff while Gibbs jogged to the truck, where Tony and Ziva were waiting. They had to get to the hospital, and fast.

**X~~xxx~~X**

Fifteen minuets later, three NCIS agents rushed into the lobby of DC Memorial Hospital and impatiently waited behind a group of New Yorkers who were arguing with the lady at the front desk like an unhappy customer and a barista do at a crappy Starbucks.

"Ah hell. We don't have time for this." Gibbs muttered under his breath. The nurse eventually shooed them away and the team stepped up to the desk.

"What can I do for you? Oh God!" the nurse exclaimed as she saw Tony's gun underneath his jacket.

"No! No, we're federal agents!" The all tried to say before they caused a scene, pulling their badges out and concealing their weapons. The nurse let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that. Now, how can I help you?" she asked, kinder than before.

"Our teammate was brought in, probably with no ID, about three or four hours ago from a car crash. Can we see him?" Tony said, slightly tripping over his words. The nurse, who Gibbs observed her name was Christine, bit her lip slightly.

"You say he didn't have any identification with him?" she asked. They all nodded.

"Well... I can do a search. Have a seat, this might be a few minuets. I'll call you up when I might have found him. Can you give me a description?" Christine asked the team. Ziva started to talk, but was stopped by Tony.

"Here," he said, pulling out a photo from his wallet. "He's on the far left." Tony handed the nurse a picture of himself, Tim, Jimmy, and Dorney at a bar. She nodded as she accepted the photo and began her search.

The agents walked over to the waiting room and sat down next to each other.

"Why do you have that picture in your wallet?" Ziva asked Tony. He looked over at her and answered.

"'Cause. I- Sometimes, I get worried that I'm never going to see any of you guys again. So I have a picture of everyone on the team, just in case." he reasoned.

"What picture do you have of me?" she asked again. Tony smiled.

"The one of you and Abby at your birthday party last year." he said. Now it was Ziva's turn to smile.

There was silence as Gibbs watched the people in the room. The young couple on the end holding hands, the woman crying in the corner of the room, and the New Yorkers who were still bickering amongst themselves. Tony turned to his boss.

"He's ok, right?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded.

"He's fine, DiNozzo. He has to be fine." he reassured his agent. Tony sighed.

"Whatever you say, boss." he agreed.

A few minuets later, the nurse came over.

"I think I found him. Timothy McGee?" Christine implored.

"That's him." Gibbs confirmed, standing up. She sighed in relief.

"Great. I was beginning to loose hope. He's on the third floor, Room 208." she told the team.

"How is he? What's his condition?" Gibbs asked before they left. he needed to be prepared for what he was going to see.

"He's relatively ok. Agent McGee seems to only have suffered a concussion, a few bruised ribs, and a broken arm, along with a few minor cuts and bruises here and there." she informed them. They all said thank you, then rushed to the elevator. Tim was ok, that was all that mattered for now.

Later, they could worry about the collage kids, missing petty officer, and everything else. But for now, they had found Tim, and he wasn't critical. He was fine. Nothing a few days in the hospital wouldn't fix, and gibbs was ok with that. He knew he could count on his agents to take care of themselves. As they walked down the hall and the door drew nearer, their pace quickened. They opened to door to Tim's room to find the one and only sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed, a movie playing quietly on the TV.

"Wow... For all that he went through, he looks great." Tony commented. Ziva and Gibbs nodded in agreement. They all took seats near the bed, determined to be there when he woke up. Tony looked up at the TV out of curiosity. He laughed slightly.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"This movie. How McGee-ish of McGee." he told her as they both looked at the TV, which depicted a teenage boy and girl huddled over a very old looking computer.

"What movie is this?" she asked again.

"War Games, 1983. Stars Matthew Broderick and Ally Sheedy, who was also in The Breakfast Club." he explained before Ziva intervened.

"Oh, I enjoyed that movie." Ziva cut in.

"As you should. Coincidentally, it's about a teenage hacker who almost starts World War three. Actually not that bad." Tony summarized. Ziva nodded.

"I see. I guess I have to add it to my list."

All of the sudden, the person in the bed stirred and they all glanced down at him. A sleepy looking McGee blinked once, then twice, then rubbed his eyes hard. Then he broke out into the widest smile his face would allow.

"I _knew_ you guys would find me!" he said, sitting up to see them.

**And that's the end of the Part 1! Part 2 should hopefully be up tomorrow. I'll try my best. Drop a review if you enjoyed, those really do make my day! Thanks for reading! Ciao for now~ Owl**


End file.
